How'd It Happen?
by Niixx
Summary: While in their bed with their daughter, Amu thinks back on her time with Ikuto, wondering how her need to have him around had actually come about. Future!fic Warnings: mild sexual innuendo/cussing Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara, or else this would be in the series, of course. :)

**Full Summary:** While in their bed with their daughter, Amu thinks back on her time with Ikuto, wondering how her need to have him around had actually come about. Future!fic

---------------

Amu lay watching her husband sleep with their youngest daughter, who was softly munching on one of his fingers, wrapped in his arms. She smiled at the scene they made--an adoring albeit tired father holding his little girl--reaching out to gently wipe her daughter's dark purple hair out of her face. Ai was a beautiful baby.

Her eyes turned to Ikuto's face, who looked even more like a cat than ever before. _But no longer a stray cat_, she silently hoped. That worry that he would need to one day go back to his life as a free man ate at her heart from time to time, mostly at times like this when things in their life got ever more hectic. Ai needed attention, as did their other four children, and Ikuto was feeling the pressure even more than before.

At the thought of him leaving, her heart tore. How would she get through everything if he wasn't there to cement her in the present?

The thought made the modern woman in her scream in outrage. He wasn't _neccessary_ to living! He was just something good thrown in there.

_But if he wasn't around, I don't know what I'd do._

She couldn't help wondering when his presence had become so neccessary in her life. Had it just been a sudden need? She could barely remember a time when he hadn't been with her, anyways!

Could the first time have been when their first child was born?

**Flashback**

She lay half-asleep on her hospital bed. Ryuu had just been taken to be cleaned by the nurses, weighing a healthy ten pounds. The baby boy's indigo hair was already thick and curling slightly as it dried, getting "ooo"s and "ahhh"s from Amu's mother, who had been in the delivery room. Seeing their son, however, had been the breaking point for Amu, as it brought all her fatigue to the surface. She'd immediately begun drifting off, only to be woken up softly by Ikuto later.

"Amu?" he inquired quietly. "They're bringing Ryuu in to see us." His tone was a little awestruck.

When she opened her eyes, they were locked with his slightly-worried blue-violet gaze. She gave him a small, reassuring smile, lifting up her hand to stroke his cheek. "Don't be so scared, Ikuto. I'll be fine. I'm just tired." Her eyes started to drift closed once again.

A startled gasp made her eyes snap open almost immediately thereafter.

Ikuto, still kneeling next to her bed, held a small budle in his arms, looking so scared and fascinated that she had to smile once more. The baby in his arms didn't cry, just stared up at his father. The men's looks matched perfectly as they studied one another.

Ikuto looked up at her in awe and she could practically read the worries racing in his mind. He had been worried about his ability to be a father since the day she'd announced that she was pregnant. But now, seeing him holding their child, she knew his worry.

"Ikuto," she said with as much energy as she could muster, "you are going to be such a great father."

His smile dazzled her before he looked back at Ryuu. "Thank you."

**End Flashback**

Amu shook her head. No, that wasn't it. She had needed him to be with her for the year before she'd found out she was pregnant anyways. From their wedding plans to their actual wedding.

_That's it!_

Could it have been when he finally asked her to marry him?

**Flashback**

The pair sat glaring at each other on Amu's bed. She'd just turned nineteen and would be moving to live with her cousins while she sent in her resumes for colleges and waited for their aswers. Knowing he wouldn't take it well, Amu had waited until the night before she left to tell him. And, as she'd predicted, he'd been furious.

"You don't have a say in _any_ of this, Ikuto! This is my _life, _my _future_ we are talking about! You can't expect me to live here for the rest of my life! I have dreams and things that I want to do someday!" she whispered heatedly, stabbing her finger into his chest. At his suddenly blank look, her temper broke. "So why don't you get the hell out of my bedroom!"

His eyes narrowed on her, wrapping his long fingers around her wrist. "Amu, listen to me--"

Her gaze became icy, her expression dark. "Let me go and leave. That's what I'll be doing tomorrow." Yanking her hand away, she started stomping towards her door, furious that he would suggest that she just stay with him, even though he _knew_ how much independence from her family meant to her.

Tears came to her eyes. She did love him. They'd never made themselves known as an official couple, mostly because they'd never really thought of themselves as boyfriend/girlfriend. But it'd just always been them together, whenever, wherever. But she couldn't be expected to drop everything in her life with nothing from him. He was a stray cat, afterall; if he decided to drop her, where would she be then? No job, no college education...there would be little for her to do.

He caught her arm, spinning her to face him. Fury rose in his eyes. "If you would just listen instead of jumping the gun, you'd get to hear my plan."

"No, Ikuto! This is it; this is the last night I'll be living here." She tried to jerk free of his hold once more, failing.

"You won't even listen to what I have to say--"

"No!"

"Marry me, goddamnit, and this won't be a problem!"

Amu froze in disbelief, eyes widening as he just glared into them. Was he serious? Did he really mean it? "Wh-what?"

Softening at her shy tone, he smiled brightly, suddenly very confident. "Just marry me and you won't have to worry about a thing. I promise that we won't have a worry in the world if you just _marry me_."

Those tears from before mingled with new, happier ones and she flew into him, wrapping her arms around him. There was no suspicion in her mind about whether he meant it or not. "I...I will!" Moving away from him so that she had just enough room to grab his face in her hands, she kissed him soundly, feeling his arms wrap around her securely. Suddenly, everything was right in the world.

When they pulled away, Amu smirked smugly. "Guess I'll have to tell Mama and Papa about you spending the night again tonight, huh?"

**End Flashback**

Again, that one didn't seem right. Something had seemed too natural in that one, as well. Their arguments had always easily been swept into teasing which turned into perfect moments that would forever be treasured in her mind.

Was it their arguments that had brought them closer together? It _was_ something that always got them physically, at least.

**Flashbacks  
(markings = different flashback)**

Strolling down the street, Amu tried to hold back her anger as Ikuto's hand somehow kept finding itself drifting from her hip and onto her ass. He had been doing it since they had left her home, going to a movie that her mother had innocently pointed out as a thriller that would have them on the edge of their seats. Or, better yet for her, Amu clinging to Ikuto. Grabbing his hand and finally dropping it away from her, she growled, "Keep your hands to yourself, pervert!"

He laughed, dropping his arm back into place. "Ah, but, Amu, you like it so much when I don't." His hand, much quicker than before, moved to her butt and she let out an annoyed screech. Feeling herself Chara-change, she used Ran's speed to try to trip him, but his reflexes made her short adventure end with her somehow tossed over his shoulder as he laughed and walked calmly towards her home, his hand landing solidly and comfortably on her ass once more.

---------------

Lying in bed, Amu tried to ignore how close Ikuto had somehow gotten to her without her noticing that night. His arms had moved around her while she'd been asleep, tightening unbelievably around her.

After five years--she was now seventeen--of him doing the same thing every time he'd needed her room for whatever reason he came up with, she seemed to be too used to it for her own comfort.

When her door was flung open and her father caught sight of them on the bed, she knew that her father must have thought so, too.

_A few minutes later, after a hysterical Papa finally calms down enough, curtesy of Mama, to leave his daughter alone...._

"Ikuto, you idiot!" she screamed, pacing her room furiously, stopping only to glare at him off and on. "Now they're going to try to give me the sex talk! Knowing Papa, he's going to act like he found us doing something really hardcore and he's going to be cryin! So, thanks a lot! Why do you always have to come _here_ when you get bored?! Go somewhere else for once!" she shouted.

Moving up behind her, Ikuto pulled her into his chest, resting his face on her shoulder so his face was next to hers. Their position stopped her pacing easily. "Well, you should tell them not to bother. Wasn't it only last week when you asked me to--"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

He turned her in his arms, putting on a thinking expression that made her want to punch him. "Hmm.... That might have been part of it, considering you asked me to put my mouth--"

"Stop talking!"

"That was part of your suggestion, as well," he snickered, kissing her when she almost bite off his head.

---------------

"Do you ever think that maybe it's because I don't particularily _like_ you?" Amu asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Not everyone wants to go on a date with you, you know," she added matter-of-factly.

Holding his hands up in a defensive pose, he said innocently, "I didn't say anything about a date, little strawberry. I just asked if you wanted to get some dinner. That doesn't have to have anything to do with a date." He smirked mockingly at her, holding his chin between two fingers. "You're the one who jumped at the hope that it was actually me asking you on a date."

Furious, she roared, "Because usually when two people are seeing each other on a regular basis and they don't work together, asking them to dinner implies that they would be going on a date, you egotistical jerk! I was just thinking in terms of--what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

He'd scooped her up bridal-style, right there in the middle of the street in front of all the interested bypassers. Ignoring them, he strolled nonchalantly towards the restaurant where she would learn later that he'd already made reservations for. "Well, you know it gets me all hot and bothered when you're all technical with me...."

**End Flashbacks**

As her husband slowly blinked his expressive blue eyes open, she smiled, fully reassured, realizing as he gently cradled their child in his arms even as he slept that needing him hadn't happened suddenly. It had been a subtle thing that had quickly taken hold and changed her life. As he'd slowly let her see the better side of him, she'd started relying on him for things she'd never relied on anyone else for.

It was just like how she had fallen in love with him all those years before. Everything had been slowly shifting off her then-axis and moved onto the new one that would prove to be the most important thing in her life.

"What're you staring at me like that for?" Ikuto asked in a teasingly suspicious way. His eyes twinkled with mischeif as he tried to keep the frown on his face. Unfortunately, it was hard for him to do that when he'd just barely woken up.

She smirked. "Well, perv, I was actually praying that Ai's diaper would leak all over you so that I would have a reason to kick you out of my bed."

He raised one eyebrow at that. Slowly rising so as not to wake the baby, Ikuto replied smugly, "Too bad for you, then, huh? Her diaper is fully intact. Got any other reasons for kicking me out?"

Staring after him as he left the room for a few moments, she didn't really think about it. In fact, she as already falling back asleep. She had a full day the next day; five very active children demanding every minute of her attention and another giant mess to clean up, no doubt.

She sighed as Ikuto returned and her smile grew. "I don't have any reason to ever kick you out," she admitted, snuggling into him as he wrapped himself around her. "You've given me everything I could ever want."

A shrill cry from the baby's room broke into their moment, reminding her why Ai had even been in the bed with them in the first place.

Teething. How perfect.

Smirking, Ikuto flipped over, giving her his back. "Good thing, babe. 'Cause now it's your turn."

---------------

_This whole idea came from the baby I'm babysitting and one of the pictures on the wall. Lol. Oh, and of course reading Shugo Chara! manga online.  
Read and review, pleasee!  
__**Niixx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara. Otherwise my first chapter to this would have been in the series.

**A/N:** After **aquris**'s review on the last chapter, I decided to write a second chapter with it in Amuto's (yes, I'm that lazy XD) oldest son Ryuu's point of view. Hope you all like it!  
Also, this is set after Ai is done teething. :)

---------------

Mom is mad at Dad. Again. It's fun to watch them fight—but Mom tells me to call it arguing because fighting sounds much more neg-a-tive—because Mom always ends up with a red face and stomps out of the room.

But what bothers me is that Dad _follows her_. And then for the next few hours, he'll keep coming up behind her and hugging her! How could my dad—the coolest dad anyone in my school has!—wanna touch a _girl_? Sure, Mom doesn't have cooties—she's too old for that, she says—but she's still just a girl; why does Dad always follow her around?

Like when they sleep. Once in awhile, when I have bad dreams, I'll go to their room to sleep so that the dreams go away. And when I do, Dad, because he's loads bigger than Mom, will have pretty much his whole body wrapped around her, smiling when he puts his face into her hair. It's so _gross_!

Or when Mom is crying. I mean, I don't want my mom to cry, so I try to make her feel better, but Dad just holds her for a _really_ long time! He doesn't say anything, just sits there.

It's the one thing that makes Dad a little less cool—but only a little. Whenever Mom is around, Dad is usually right there, touching her. He holds her hand like he thinks that she'll run away, or has his arm around her tummy. Sometimes he even _carries her around the house!_ And whenever I ask him about it, he just smiles and says, "Well, Ryuu, I love your mom. That's why."

I love Mom too, but I wouldn't want to hold a girl for _that_ long!

Most of my friends don't get it, either. Whenever they come over and Mom and Dad act like that, they look kinda confused, like their parents don't do that.

And most of them don't, which scares me. How crazy are my parents to do stuff that normal parents don't? Aren't old people s'posed to act the same way?

Like Taru's parents. They only hold hands _sometimes_ and not when they're outside their house. Sure, Taru's dad will squeeze Taru's mom's hand whenever she looks like she might cry, but that's it.

So why are my parents so weird?

I can remember when Mom was pregnant with Ai. Dad was _crazy_! Everything she did was too dangerous. If she walked too far, it wasn't good, he had to carry her. We weren't even allowed to _play_ around Mom just in case something happened!

One time I asked why Dad was so worried, since Mom had been pregnant before and he wasn't so stupid about it before. He got real serious then, giving me a real hard look, and said, "This time is different."

How is having one baby different from having one later? I don't get it. What were all these comp-li-ca-tions Dad was always talking about?

Then, when Dad was at some business thing or something, Mom's water broke—how can water break?—and she had me call nine-one-one because it was too early for the baby. When the ambulance came, Mom asked them to call Dad. When the ambulance guys were on the phone, they got real pale, like they were scared of Dad.

We got to the hospital before he did, though, but not by very much time. When Dad came in, everyone got real quiet and he ran through the building to where Mom was. It scared me when I saw his face because _he_ looked scared.

Dad isn't scared of _anything_. Not even when he checks the closets for monsters. He doesn't look away on the scary parts of movies and one time I saw him beat up this one guy that kept watching Mom.

They almost had to "usher Dad out" of the hospital that day, 'cause he kept trying to get into the de-liv-er-y room, but he wasn't s'posed to because the comp-li-ca-tions. When Mika and me—our little brothers were with Aunt Utau and Uncle Kuukai—walked by the room, Dad was just standing there, staring at the door. He didn't say anything until Mika pulled on his sleeve and asked where Mom was.

When he looked at us, he looked…old. He's the youngest dad I know, too. He didn't say anything, just sat down against the wall and put Mika in his lap. I sat next to him and none of us said anything.

Is that what make Mom and Dad different? Just 'cause they get scared for each other?

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, you can sleep on the couch and just stay there!" Mom is yelling. Her face is really red; I bet Dad just called her Strawberry again. "I don't want you anywhere near my bed!"

Mom says that a lot, too. But I haven't ever seen Dad sleeping on the couch at night. Their fights only last for a little while. Usually Dad will follow Mom until he scares her.

Then he _kisses_ her!

It makes me sick. That is the one thing I _hate_ seeing my parents do! And they do it _a lot_. Most of the time, it's just 'cause Dad's in trouble. But Mom never remembers what they're arguing about after they kiss. She just starts smiling and sometimes even humming.

Maybe that's why Dad does it, to get her to stop yelling at him.

Gross! Dad just kissed Mom again. And she looks like she doesn't know what's going on.

Mika, since she's the only girl old enough to talk in our house besides Mom, just giggles and I know she's thinking about that one boy she has a crush on. She's only five but she's acting like Mom does when she's talking about Dad.

Good. I hope she gives him cooties and his ears fall off.

Why's Dad holding Mom _this_ time? He's holding her like he is in their wedding picture, just standing there, smiling like I do whenever I win a kickball game. "Grandma's here, kids!" he shouts, so that the twins can hear him, too. "Time to go!"

We're all in our coats and have our shoes on, so Mom and Dad don't have to help us. Good thing, too, 'cause Dad doesn't look like he's putting her down.

Grandma's at the door, smiling over our heads at Mom and Dad. "Can't you at least wait until we leave?" she asks, teasing. When Mom blushes again, she adds, "Kids are spending the night with us, correct?"

Dad just laughs and walks out of the room.

I'm trying not to gag. I know what they're gonna go do. They think that I don't know what they do in their room, but I do.

They're gonna go kiss some more. Yuck.

---------------

_I had to! I know some of the stuff is cliché, but it just fit Ryuu somehow.  
__**Niixx**_


End file.
